


Loquacious

by dreamlittleyo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki, in a moment of relative peace.<br/>(Written for the self-indulgent fic meme: <a href="http://dreamlittleyo.livejournal.com/249274.html">LJ</a> / <a href="http://dreamlittleyo.dreamwidth.org/84721.html">DW</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loquacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxoniensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/gifts).



"Stop gawking," Loki snapped, not even bothering to look at Thor. 

Thor's irritation surged, a familiar feeling, but he did his best to tamp it down. "I am not gawking." There. Only a hint of frustration darkened his voice. He was getting better at subtlety.

" _Ogling_ , then," Loki retorted, glaring at him this time. "You haven't stopped staring at me since I arrived."

Of course he hadn't. Loki was, as always, the last person Thor would expect to journey to Midgard and knock on his door. Especially _this_ door—not the dedicated apartment in Tony Stark's New York tower, but a small, secretive place that Thor visited only in quiet moments. Usually with Jane.

But Jane wasn't there. Nor was she likely to return, although Thor did not blame her. His grudging self-awareness made him all too conscious of the fact that he could try _any_ woman's patience to the breaking point, mortal or not.

When he'd heard the knock at his door, he had harbored hope—small and foolish, but hope just the same. He wished he could say the sight of Loki instead of Jane had been a disappointment, but the same grudging self-awareness prevented him. For all that Loki could easily be here to kill him, the sight of his brother had woken bright, warm feeling in Thor's chest and he had stepped aside without thought.

Letting Loki in.

Now, ten minutes later, Loki had peered and pried and poked into every corner of the spacious apartment. His expression was unimpressed, but he voiced no overt disapproval.

"Why are you here, Loki?" Thor approached his brother with a wary caution born of violent experience.

Loki's gaze was focused through the open kitchen window, out across a warm autumn glimpse of trees and sparse buildings. He didn't look at Thor as he answered, "I thought you could use some company."

Thor's heart gave an awkward stutter, and he stared at Loki's profile in flummoxed surprise. Even if he ignored the unaccustomed kindness in Loki's voice, the words were far too telling. Loki always had his games, but what game could he possibly be playing now? How closely must he have been watching to know the finality of Jane's departure only two days past? What did it mean that he was here, strangely at ease in Thor's space, expressing something that sounded alarmingly like sentiment?

"You were worried?" Thor asked, despite his best efforts to hold his tongue. "About me?" He hadn't intended to move closer, but suddenly he was crowding Loki, close at his side and struggling to decipher the unreadable look on his brother's face.

"Of course not," Loki scoffed. "You're far too stubborn to let _anything_ go so easily. You will win her back soon enough."

"Then why?" Thor pressed, ignoring for the moment Loki's apparent certainty about Jane. He stepped closer, until his chest was very nearly touching Loki's shoulder. " _Loki_ ," he admonished softly.

Loki turned his head, raised his eyes to meet Thor's. For all the cryptic blandness of Loki's expression, his eyes held inexplicable fire.

"Must you ask idiotic questions?" Loki chided. "Soon enough we will be at each other's throats again. We will kill one another someday. Can't you leave well enough alone in the meantime?"

Loki's prediction lodged ice in Thor's chest, and he ached to deny the words. He could not accept such a future as inevitable. But some painful edge of truth stopped his denial in his throat, and for a moment he thought he might choke.

"There," Loki said, strangely gentle. "That's better. Leave be, Thor. I did not come to discuss the future."

 _Then why are you here?_ , Thor wanted to ask again, but it had done little enough good the first two times. Instead he grabbed Loki by the shoulder and yanked him to face Thor, shoving him back hard enough to rattle the window frame. Loki's eyes widened in that instant, but he had no chance to speak before Thor reached for him—threaded his fingers through Loki's long hair—and claimed his mouth in a greedy kiss.

Loki's resistance was a token effort, quick to crumble as Thor's grip tightened. Loki's mouth stayed closed only long enough to prove a point, only until Thor twisted his fingers harder in his brother's hair, and then Loki's lips parted for the possessive thrust of Thor's tongue.

Thor took his time kissing Loki. He didn't draw back until Loki had gone pliant beneath his hands, and even then Thor did not retreat far. He held Loki in place, even as he met his brother's pale eyes.

Loki didn't look surprised any longer.

"You said we weren't doing this anymore," Loki murmured. His gaze dropped briefly to Thor's mouth before returning to his eyes. "It's been decades since you last touched me like this."

Thor couldn't find his voice to speak. Neither could he let Loki go.

Loki's expression sharpened to a knife's keen edge. "The last time I came to your bed, you sent me away. Are you trying to tell me that was a mistake?"

"No." Thor's voice unlocked abruptly, and he shook his head. " _This_ is the mistake."

"Then why are you still touching me?" Loki shifted where he was still pinned by Thor's hands, and by the weight of Thor's body. Thor's fingers were still twisted in Loki's hair, his other hand wrapped tightly around his brother's wrist. Try as he might, he couldn't find the willpower to loosen either grasp.

"Why did you come here, Loki?" Thor asked again.

"Not for this." Loki's voice now was honey-sweet, a tone that Thor knew well not to trust. "You are a hypocrite, you know."

"Yes," Thor said guiltily. He was the greatest of hypocrites. He would never convince Loki they were still brothers when his own wants betrayed him so completely.

"Well." Loki sounded pleased now. "As long as we are agreed." Then, with his unrestrained hand, Loki grabbed Thor by the nape of the neck and pulled him down into a second kiss.

Thor made a needy sound as he crushed Loki to him. He held on with bruising strength, and Loki did not protest the ferocity of his touch. They were opposing forces, crashing against each other in a familiar dance.

He didn't take Loki to bed immediately. They were both far too impatient, or maybe that was just Thor, frantic with a need he had spent too many years denying. He took Loki against the kitchen wall first, Thor's mouth painting Loki's throat with intimate bruises. Those bruises would fade quickly, but would be impossible to ignore in the meantime: proof that Loki belonged to him, however fleetingly.

They made it to the hallway, just outside the bedroom door, before he took Loki a second time. The floor was wood, smooth and cool, and Thor pinned his brother to it with desperate thrusts. Loki arched beneath him, holding on almost as fiercely as Thor. Thor's shirt was gone by then, and Loki's nails dug sharp along his spine. Drawing blood, maybe. Thor didn't know, and couldn't bring himself to care.

He had Loki three more times that night, once they finally made it to the bed. It wasn't only that they had to make up for lost time: Thor had always been insatiable where his brother was concerned.

In the midnight quiet after, Thor tried not to speak. It should have been enough for him, knowing that Loki was _here_ , calm in Thor's arms for the first time in decades. Loki's naked skin was cool contrast to Thor's relentless heat. They were opposites in so many ways, and more than anything Thor wished he could trust his brother.

He wished Loki would stay.

"I miss you," he confessed in the silence and the shadows. "I wish we could find peace between us. I wish you would come home. _Willingly_. I never want to bring you back in chains again, and yet I see no other way." It hurt him to confess such raw truth. It felt too much like admitting Loki was right—that all their futures together would be soaked in blood.

Loki sighed, sounding tired as he shifted in Thor's arms. "You talk too much." 

Then he kissed Thor, and though Thor knew his brother's true purpose was to quiet him, he allowed Loki to distract him once more.


End file.
